Tomoko Oishi
Tomoko Oishi (大石 智子 Ōishi Tomoko) is a character in Ring, Ring 2 and Spiral, portrayed by Yuko Takeuchi. History Tomoko is Yoshiki Asakawa's daughter, Reiko Asakawa's niece and Yoichi Asakawa's cousin. She and Yoichi were close and used to play together. At the time of Ring, she was approximately 17 years old and lived in Tokyo and was friends and classmates with Masami Kurahashi, Yoko Tsuji, Iwata and Nomi Tadehiko. At some point, she, Yoko, Iwata and Tadehiko went on a trip to Izu. By coincidence they stayed in Cabin B4 and discovered the Cursed Videotape and watched it together. Later they return to Tokyo. While her parents are out, Tomoko is visited by Masami and they do homework while watching a baseball game on TV. Tomoko tells her about their trip and watching the videotape, but initially says that it is a joke. As they are talking, a phone rings downstairs and Tomoko reveals that actually she did watch the tape. They rush downstairs in panic, but it turns out that it is just Yoshiki, calling to tell them that she's going to be late. Masami then goes to use the bathroom and Tomoko gets a drink from the fridge. Unexpectedly, the TV turns on, showing the baseball game. She turns it off, but when she goes away, it turns on again and Sadako crawls out of it and approaches her from behind. Tomoko hears her footsteps, slowly turns around and sees her. At this time, Masami returns and sees her as well. Sadako attacks them and eventually kills Tomoko, though it is unknown exactly when and how she died, but Masami was there to see it and Tomoko somehow wound up in her bedroom closet, dead and frozen with a look of terror on her face. Yoshiki later came home and found her in the closet. Reiko learns of Tomoko's death and starts investigating the tape and the curse. Tomoko's death is what lead to Reiko's investigation and most of the events of Ring. Reiko and Yoichi later attend Tomoko's funeral. During the funeral Tomoko starts appearing to them as a ghost and Yoichi sees her running up the stairs (only her feet are shown). She leads him to her room and draws him to the TV (although Reiko soon takes him out of the room). She eventually tells Yoichi about her death athough it is not shown on-screen. Later, Reiko takes Yoichi to her father's house to take him away from herself and the tape, hoping that it will protect him from the curse. There while they are sleeping, Tomoko appears to them again and wakes and persuades Yoichi to watch the tape. He agrees, goes to the TV room and watches it. Tomoko appears beside Reiko and calls her 'auntie'. Reiko hears her and awakes. She looks to where Yoichi was sleeping and sees Tomoko facing away from her though she immediately disappears. She then hears sounds from the tape, goes to the TV room, sees that Yoichi is watching the tape and is shocked by it. When she interrogates him, he tells her that Tomoko told him to do it. Later, Reiko and Ryuji figure out that Tomoko must have become a ghost just like Sadako and Ryuji notes that she isn't Tomoko anymore, at least not the one they knew. Tomoko never appears again after this and her final fate is unknown, though she's mentioned in Ring 2 and Spiral. Gallery vlcsnap-2014-10-31-14h45m30s95.png|The photo of her and her friends as the result of the curse. vlcsnap-2014-10-31-14h44m19s147.png|Masami and Tomoko, when they heard the phone ringing. vlcsnap-2014-10-31-14h44m39s98.png|Tomoko, when she heard Sadako's footsteps. vlcsnap-2014-10-31-14h45m06s82.png|Tomoko, when she saw Sadako. Output_skblfC.gif|Tomoko's mother finds her dead body in the closet. Category:Characters Category:Ring characters Category:Victims